1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is a known technique for measuring a three-dimensional position of an object. For example, JP 2011-95112 A discloses a technique for calculating a three-dimensional position of a flying object on an imaging screen. With this technique, the height and the horizontal distance from the screen center position are calculated based on the distance from the measurement position origin to the flying object, relative height elevation angle, and relative orientation, and coordinates of the three-dimensional position of the flying object are calculated using the result of calculation.